All Grown Up
by Dueler312
Summary: Where Hermione went with her parents to tell how Ron proposed to her. And she gets her things that she had left in her room and says goodbye to her parents.


I do not own any Harry Potter Characters. I'm just using them.

"All Grown Up"

A missing moment from "The Carefree Year."

Hermione went over to her parents' car and was about to open it up, when her father said, "Allow me, my engaged daughter."

"Dad!" Hermione said while laughing. But she allowed him to do it anyway. As soon as all three Grangers were in, they took off and headed to her birth home.

"So," Hermione's mom started to ask, "How did he proposed to you, sweetie?"

"You guys are going to be in for a long story," said Hermione.

"Hey, we got all day, Hermione," her father said. "Besides, I want to know about this myself."

Hermione could see that they would bother her until she telling how it would happened, so she figured she might as well start to tell them.

"Well, it happened the night of the ball, which I have a picture of us, if you want to see it, she said, handing her mother a moving picture of her and Ron dancing so close.

"Wow, honey," her mother said. "You look really beautiful in those." She showed her husband the picture and had to agree with her.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "He took me out onto the grounds, where we did a little cuddling. He even told me that I looked like a princess in those dress robes." She stopped for a little bit because she turned red, and wanted to get rid of it before she continued. "Then he showed me a path where the sides where covered with rosebushes. "

Hermione teared up a little bit as she continued. "Then we talked about how all of us had gotten close, and how Ron and I had gotten close as a couple. He told me that I made his life exciting because I always challenge him. Then he confessed that he wanted a life and me, and I told him I wanted that to. But I was about to ask him why when he went on the ground and popped the question I started to cry a little bit. At first, he thought there was something wrong when he asked me. But I told him, in a form of a yes, that there would be something wrong if he didn't put this ring on my finger."

"Sounds like he picked the right time and moment to pop the question, dear," her mother said.

"Well, he wasn't the only one that I know who was popping the question, not to me though," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" her father asked.

"You know my other two best friends, Harry and Ginny, who were also dating?" Hermione asked her parents. "Well, Harry and Ron kind of planned that night to ask us to marry them."

"Hang on, isn't your friend Ginny, your fiancé sister?" her dad asked.

"You're right, Dad. That means we're becoming one big family," Hermione revealed.

"Man, a lot has happened to you, huh?" Hermione's mother asked. Hermione just nodded as they turned into the driveway of her home.

Hermione left her trunk downstairs, as she wasn't staying that long. She just wanted to get her things that she had left here, and take them with her. Some of them were regular Muggle things, but Hermione wanted to hold on to them. She didn't want to forget that before she got her acceptance letter at Hogwarts, she had lived 11 good years as a Muggle. She didn't want to forget that.

She was about done clearing her room when her mom came in. "You almost done, Hermione?" Hermione waved her wand at some trash and made it disappeared.

"I'm done now," she said, chuckling a little.

"I can't believe my little girl has finally grown up," her mom said. "I'm going to miss having you here." She then came to Hermione and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll still visit you and Dad. You guys are my parents, no matter what," Hermione reassured her. Her mom just smiled as Hermione grabbed what she was going to take, then both women went downstairs so Hermione could say goodbye to her dad.

Before she Disapparated, she gave her dad one hug. "I'm going to miss you, pumpkin," he said.

"I love you, Mom and Dad. "I'll try to visit as much as I can." And with a final turn, Hermione Disapparated to the Burrow.

(A\N: Here's the other missing moment from my fanfic, "The Carefree Year." Tell me what you think. I'll try to start the sequel ASAP. In the Meantime, its time to review.)


End file.
